1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a reflection structure formed on its device housing to reflect an optical signal to a receiver also disposed on the device housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, many electronic devices are accompanied with remote controllers for users to control the device at great distances. These devices may include: liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs), notebook computers, air conditioners, and home audio-video (AV) systems. Typical control commands are power on/off, volume up/down, and channel up/down, for example. Remote controllers are emitters capable of emitting an optical signal, where the optical signal is usually an infrared ray. Thus remote controllers can send control signals or any other signals to electronic devices via the infrared ray. Accordingly, the electronic device should have an infrared ray receiver corresponding to the remote controller.
Usually, the electronic device has an opening disposed on its front cover, with the opening covered by a semi-transparent plastic cover. The infrared ray receiver is thus disposed within a screen housing of the electronic device and near the opening. Additionally, the plastic cover is typically dark red for the infrared ray to pass through effectively. Thus, the user of the electronic device cannot see the infrared ray receiver behind the plastic cover. The plastic cover, however, cannot be freely painted to other colors to fit the color of the screen housing.
Moreover, assembling the plastic cover within the opening requires considerable time and labor cost. Because the opening is conventionally designed on the front cover, the emitter should be used in front of the electronic device within an angular range of 90 degrees (i.e. 45 degrees to the left and right respectively). This is very inconvenient for users. Therefore, the electronic device can be improved to increase functionality and convenience.